Dreamcatcher Entertainment
Dreamcatcher Entertainment was a film and television production company, born as a corporate spin-off of select assets from Old Dominion Media in 2018. Their only remaining asset was Singularity Games in Redwood City and Cheltenham. Topitoomay 2010-2011 2011-2016 Nintendo Communications 1973-1980 1980-1991 Toho Holdings 1991-1997 1997-2003 2003-2010 2010-2013 CBJ Company 2013-2016 Marcus Media Group 2003-2014 Crocodile Corporation 2014-2016 The Gabrielpika Company 1990-2012 2012- Late 2016 Crystal Holdings 2016-Late 2016 TGP-Crystal (unused) 2016 John River Group 2010-2017 Village Lava International Group 2016-2017 Talestar Investments, AGH, The BBB Group, Horsehead Studios, The Malachi Group, Lumix and Glass Clock Networks recently announced merger between three companies. The new company will be supported by Village Roadshow Limited, bOnage Animation Studios and Lava Lamp Entertainment as they formed a joint venture parent company Village Lava Media Partners LLC. Suius M&E Airtime Sales Laserium Special Events Productions Suius M&E Network Research Suius M&E Affiliate Relations Laserium-GBC Networks Laserium-GBC Networks was an American cable television broadcasting company and a 50/50 joint venture between the media companies Laserium Television Group and GBC Television Group. Aside from it's channels, it handled prime time and late night programming, foreign, cable and network home video outlets, airtime sales, special events, affiliate relations, network research, business affairs, program services, research, marketing, public relations and network scheduling for both GBC Television Group and Suius M&E Networks. It has been planned to become an international arm of both GBC Television Group and Suius M&E Networks, as there have been rumors of Laserium-GBC acquiring Suius M&E's subsidiaries. It has regional offices in London, Los Angeles, Madrid, Miami, Munich, Singapore and Warsaw. In 2017, they opened offices in Luxembourg City, Dublin, Hamburg, Montreal and Nicosia. 2016 (unused) 2016-2017 In October 2016, Laserium-GBC Networks announced to establish the non-theatric licensing division which will distribute programming assets to clients around the world including airlines, cruise lines, trains, the Armed Forces, science centers, retail outlets, museums, zoos, and medical offices. Polar Night Inc Late 2016-July 2017; August–December 2017 In November 2016, Crystal and The Gabrielpika Company were rebranded as Polar Night Inc. In Q1 2017, it was announced that Village Lava International Group, Laserium-GBC Networks, John River Group and Polar Night would be merged into a new congloremate, although first merging into Polar Night. Their assets will be transferred to Polar Night Inc and the parent companies merged into a subsidiary holding legacy assets called PLR International LP. It was also rumored that TimeWarner and Village Roadshow Limited will hold a stake on the group. However, it was debunked when it was announced that TimeWarner and Village Roadshow Limited have given their stakes to Laserium Holdings, who now holds 75% in the group. As Polar Night was turned into Metropolitan, its office was bought out by QWE Holdings. Metropolitan Media Group 2017-2018 Laserium Holdings 2001-June 2016 June 2016-December 2017 The logo was created by GBC Design London. The company was formerly legally known as Laserium Holdings LLC, until it got incorporated in June 2016. In September 2016, Laserium announced to acquire most of Crystal Holdings companies, as it's largest merger so far. However, in February 2017, it was announced to be on hold. As of March 2017, Laserium also established strong affiliateships with Lava Lamp, KB Broadcasting and GBC Holdings. It also formerly had an alliance with QWE Holdings/FTN, before they mutually separated their ways. Laserium-GBC Networks International CLC International LP 2016-2017 In October 2016, few months after the formation of Crystal, the holding company entered bankruptcy. Crystal sold most of it's companies in bankruptcy procedures to Crystal Legacy Corporation (officially called CLC International LP), a consortium consisting of SLN! Media Group, Lava Lamp Entertainment, Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings, Bonage Animation Studios, A Holdings, FTN Inc, Nextreme Entertainment, GBC Holdings and Laserium Holdings, between October and November 2016. Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings soon merged to Village Lava International Group and A Holdings sold most of its assets to Bachmann Holdings, thus Village Lava and Bachmann Holdings joined CLC International LP, while A Holdings became just an affiliate for the group. However, Bachmann, GBC and Laserium soon transferred their membership to Laserium-GBC Networks. In March 23, 2017, QWE Holdings announced that TGP Media-Networks will merge with FTN Inc. into GGZ Media-Networks Inc., this would cause a effect on CLC International LP, which FTN Inc. had left CLC in May 1, 2017 with the stake given to Village Lava International Group. In May 2017, Village Lava acquired Nextreme Entertainment's membership. Laserium-GBC Networks acquired most of the Jetix channel from SLN! Media Group who still owns 20% of the channel's parent company Nostalgic TV Partners. It was said that if SLN! Media Group was to ever give away the 20% of the channel to Laserum-GBC Networks, they would also leave from the CLC International partnership. Members The main companies within the CLC International LP consortium, as of June 2017, before Metropolitan Group was founded: *Laserium-GBC Networks (predeccessing member companies: Laserium Holdings, Bachmann Holdings and GBC Holdings) *Village Lava International Group (predeccessing member companies: Lava Lamp Entertainment, Nextreme Entertainment and bOnageTV (now Wondrous Enterprises) with merged companies Ktuhbodonut2011 Holdings and A Holdings) The two soon merged with Polar Night Inc to form Metropolitan Media Group. The member companies, as of October 2017: *SLN! Media Group *FTN Inc. (no longer a member; separated ways around September) *KB Broadcasting (acquired most of the television stations in 2017) As of 2019, all the companies (except FTN Inc.) have officially merged into Qualis. PN Lifestyle, Print & Radio Group PLR International LP 2017-2018 Since Laserium-GBC Networks, Village Lava International Group and Polar Night Inc have merged, they are planned on acquiring the 20% of Nostalgic TV Partners from SLN! Media Group. Around September 2017, it was announced that FTN has ended alliance with Laserium Holdings and MMG. Laserium and MMG merged into Old Dominion Media in December 2017. Laserium Entertainment Laserium Films Laserium Television Group Crystal Television Metropolitan Media Group Investments 2017 In Q3 2017, after talks with the estate, friends and families of Jack & Dean Taylor, Roman Abramovich and Naguib Sawiris; all the private investors of 10MTV3 (and formerly Village Lava); direct grants from government agencies; and some investment by Liberty Media, Scripps Networks, National Media Group (Russia) among other private institutions, pension funds, people and foundations; to have PNI acquire their operations, they announced to legally rebrand as MMG and continue using their name until end of December. The investors soon established an investments division in the company. However, Polar Night/Metropolitan were bought out by Old Dominion Media in December. Dreamcatcher Entertainment 2018-2019 Dreamcatcher Entertainment was founded by the Taylor family, after acquiring the remains of Metropolitan Media Group and Laserium Holdings, with Laserium Films, Crystal Television, PLR International LP, Laserium Television Group and its parent company Laserium Entertainment. The companies merged into a hybrid of a shell corporation, an investment and asset management company, a holding company of entertainment assets and libraries, television and film production company and the only tax payer in the entire group of companies. However, the assets management & investment divisions, most of the Dreamcatcher group and it's film and television libraries were acquired by Old Dominion Media in February 2018. In December 2018, Dreamcatcher became an affiliate company of Qualis. In July 2019, they were merged into Laserium Sega Experiences, with the Singularity Games studios becoming part of Qualis.